


Beatles Oneshots

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon)
Genre: And everyone else I was too lazy to put in Characters, Gen, Oneshots book, Requests are open too, Some are sad while some are downright crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: All in the title, just some random Beatles oneshots that don't involve my usual brand of fatness. If anyone wants to suggest a oneshot, by all means do.There will be oneshots based on the actual band and the TV show
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Devilish Guardian

"Eighteen years old.. Almost a whole year without my dad." Julian Lennon sighed, walking out of his apartment. He knew he should have been happy about becoming an adult, but he couldn't stop thinking about his late father.

"He was able to have Sean, why could he have spent time off with me too?!" He may have missed him, but that didn't mean he dropped any grudges he had against his old man. "When I needed him most, that... Yoko had to come in."

Cynthia didn't hold any ill will against the contemporary artist, in spite of everything that happened. She kept telling Julian that he shouldn't be so harsh on anyone, but he was too angry to ever listen.

"How could she not see anything wrong with her?! With Dad even! She gave him hard drugs, cut off all contact with us, what got into his head to think she was worth abandoning us for?"

He was staying in New York for the time being, he wanted to pursue a career in photography, but music seemed to be on his mind as well. He would have gone for the latter, but he didn't want to be compared to the music of his more successful dad, John. He made countless hits, with the Beatles and solo, he didn't know if he could ever get to that height of fame.

"Not if I wanted to anyways.. He abandoned me, I want nothing to do with him.."

Soon he came across the famed Imagine memorial, as usual covered in bouquets and photos of the elder Lennon. The rest of his family often put flowers and even old records on this very spot to pay their respects, but Julian hadn't done so yet. He still held bitter feelings against him.

"If he could come back down for just one day.. I just want some time to talk with him, I need to know why he left me.."

To his surprise, a large chocolate cake appeared on his kitchen table. "Huh?. No one said they were bringing a cake.."

"I thought since it's your big day today. I sent ya one last year as well." A voice called from behind, looking back, Julian jumped when he saw the silhouette of his dead father.

"What? Am I not in a pretty state?"

"Grr.. You think you can just waltz on in and joke about faking your death?! I haven't seen you in months and now you just suddenly reappear?!" Julian snapped, storming over to slap John across the face.

But to his shock, his hand went right through his face. "You.. No... This can't be real.." 

"It is Jules. I've come down from heaven to see you. I might be dead, but that doesn't mine I'm forever gone.."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You could be just some projection! If you could come down to see me all this time, why didn't you sooner?!"

"It's not that simple Jules.. I can't come down every day, just on the days that are most important to my history. In this case, your birthday."

"My.. I couldn't have been that important, if you just left me then and there once Yoko came around."

"You really were, you and Sean meant the wo-"

"Don't say it unless you mean it.. If I really meant the world, you would have spent as much time with me as you did with Sean!"

"I wanted to.. I really did. I could have done that if the Beatles didn't have such a tight tour schedule.."

"And that I wasn't planned, I've heard this one before.. Why did you even marry Mom?. Why was I even kept if you weren't going to be a good dad?!"

This broke John's heart, he wasn't expecting things to be fine when meeting his older son after so long, but he never thought Julian would be this bitter. "Oh Julian.. I did want to be a good dad. Your mother and I treasured you like no tomorrow.. We wanted to raise you as best we could."

"How could you have said that about me?. You're only saying that to seem like you cared when you clearly didn't."

"But I do.. I really do.. I wanted to be better, I guess I should go then.."

"Wait!!" Rushing back, Julian tried grabbing him, only for his arms to phase right through. "I.. I just want to talk.. Did you.. Really love me?. Did you really mean all those things you said?"

Turning around, John smiled. "Every last word.. I remember bursting into the hospital just to hold you, you were so tiny back then."

"I.. I guess I was.. You got to hold Sean once he was born.."

"I took time off music once Yoko announced she was going through with her pregnancy.. I would have done the same with Cynthia if I wasn't held down by tours. If I had more freedom in the Beatles, I would have postponed even the Ed Sullivan show, just to be with you."

"Even that far huh?. Is there anything in particular you enjoyed when raising me?"

"I especially loved cleaning you. The scent of baby shampoo and feeling you snuggling up against my chest was such a lovely feeling." He smiled, remembering the carefree days when his little boy could only crawl.

"Then there was your caravan, it was over seven thousand pounds, but was worth seeing you so happy with it. You loved sleeping in the little cots on warm summer nights. And I can't forget singing you to sleep every night."

"You sang to me?. What, Ringo's Goodnight song?"

"He sang it on the album, but I was the one who wrote it. It was your little lullaby, every night when you didn't want to sleep, I'd take my guitar and sing it to you."

"How come you didn't sing it on the album then?"

"Ringo had the softer voice. I'm more of a rocker. But I do have my softer side as well, when it came to you and Cyn."

"Just wish you shown it more often.."

Still feeling bad for his little boy, John managed to solidify himself enough to give Julian a bear hug. "I managed to shower you in love when May came around."

"Makes me wish you left Yoko for her.. We got to bond then.. But it wasn't soon enough, it's like Yoko was trying to keep you away from us at all costs."

"I'm sure that wasn't the case Jules.. But now we can be together, and I'll sing to you tonight as well." John promised. "I'll visit you every year on your birthday. Think of me as your guardian angel."

"You? Angelic?"

"Well, deviled angel then?'

"Heh, I guess.. Dad?."

"Yes Jules."

"I.............. I love you.. Just thought you should know that."

"Aw.. Love ya too son, always have and always will. Now how about the cake, you're only eighteen once."


	2. Dhani the Gardener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Earth Day everyone!! Have a cute little story of Dhani trying to help George in the garden

"What a beautiful day out." George exclaimed one morning at breakfast. "I think it'll be perfect for planting in the garden."

He was about to get up until Olivia asked him to come over. "I need to run to the store and get some more food since you ate everything again. Can't you plant produce as well as flowers?"

"I don't want any critters to steal everything we plant. Anyways, anything else you want me to do?"

"Oh yes! Please look after Dhani while I'm away. He really wants to spend more time with his Daddy."

"I don't see why not. I'll take him outside with me and he can help me plant."

"Great! I'll be back in half an hour."

And with that, Olivia drove off while George went up to Dhani's room. "Daddy!" Dhani exclaimed, hugging his father's leg.

"Aww, morning Dhani." George smiled, picking him up. "Today we're going to go outside to the garden. I can show you how to plant."

"Plant? Plant chocolate?" Dhani asked.

"Oh Dhani. You can't plant sweets, but there are such things as cocoa trees that people use to make chocolate with. We're going to be planting flowers."

Carrying Dhani downstairs, George set him down on the grass. "The soil is nice and moist. Dhani can you pass me the seeds?"

But Dhani was too busy plucking the petals off of a dandelion. "Aw Dhani don't do that. We're supposed to pull the weeds out by the roots before they spread. Here I'll show you."

Reaching over to the dandelion, George showed Dhani how to carefully pull it out. He then copied his father's actions on another weed. "Very good! You can pull out the weeds while I plant."

"Okay Daddy!" Then Dhani set to work, pulling out any weed he could find. But soon he was left bored after they were all pulled out. "Pull flowers?" He thought. He then pulled up one of George's flowers and giggled. "Pulling fun!"

As he continued to pull up any flower he found, George was confused at all the pulled up sprouts. "I could have sworn I placed these into the soil a few seconds ago." He thought before placing them back.

This pattern of pulling up and placing back went on for ten minutes until George finally caught Dhani in the act. "Aha! So you were pulling up the plants!" George exclaimed, ticking Dhani's sides. "You silly boy."

"AHAHHAHAHAHAAA!! Stop Daddy!" Dhani laughed, trying to get away from George's grip.

The two were laughing and tickling until Olivia finally pulled in with the food. "I see you boys have had a lot of fun today." She chuckled.

"Dhani got all the weeds out, and then he pulled everything out as well! Phew, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"You had breakfast not too long ago you glutton."

"I know but you know me. I've got a bottomless belly."

"That is true. Lets all go inside and have some crisps."


	3. Peanut Butter Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day everyone!!

Yawning, John slowly opened his eyes to see the alarm clock ringing loudly on his sidetable. "Ugh, morning already? Why can't the day start later?" He grumbled as he threw the clock on the floor. "Oh! I almost forgot! Today's Mother's Day!" He realized, then in a split second he rushed to the bathroom to clean up, got changed and rushed downstairs before his mother woke up.

"I need to think of something I can do for her. But what should I do?.. Get her a necklace? I already used up my allowance. Besides, I got her one last year.. How about a card? Nah I want to do something really special for her!.. I know! I can bake her something!"

Heading to the bookshelf, John pulled out a cookbook that had all sorts of dessert recipes. "Let's see now, what can be quick to make? Oh! I can make her peanut butter cookies! She'll love them and it only needs eggs, peanut butter and sugar. We have all three so I can make it!"

Heading towards the kitchen counter, John grabbed the three ingredients he needed and placed them in front of him. "Two eggs in the bowl!" John exclaimed, placing two leftover boiled eggs into a mixing bowl, shell and all. "Now how much is half a cup of sugar? Probably means how much you can fit in a mug, I'll use that."

Getting his little mug, John filled it with sugar and poured it all into the bowl. "Now for the peanut butter! One cupful? But isn't the jar like a cup? I'll put the whole thing in!"

Then it was time to mix, John was having a hard time doing so with a tiny spoon. "I'll need a bigger spoon to mix all this." Reaching into the cupboard, John pulled out a soup ladle. "This should be big enough! Man cooking is hard."

Eventually all the cluttering of pots and pans woke up Julia and she went downstairs to see who was making such a racket. "John? Is that you?" She asked.

"Eep! Oh hi Mummy!" John exclaimed. "I wanted to make surprise cookies for you."

Chuckling, Julia picked up her son and gave him a big kiss on his messy forehead. "That's very kind of you. But you know you're not old enough to use the stove yet."

"Oh.."

"That's alright. We can bake cookies together, but first we need to clean up this big mess here."

Once the kitchen was all clean the two set to work. "We need raw eggs in order to bake Johnny dear." Julia told him.

"But I thought you said raw eggs have salmo.. Samo.. Something with salmon."

"Salmonella. But the eggs will be cooked while the cookies bake so don't worry. And I'll show you our measuring cups as well."

Eventually the cookies were finally baked and it was time to eat. "Yummy! These cookies taste so good knowing that I baked them with my Mummy." John exclaimed, dipping his cookie into a cup of milk.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Julia awed, kissing his forehead. "My son is a little baker. How about you help me make lunch later today?"

"I'd love to! I want to spend all of Mother's Day with you Mummy!"

Smiling, Julia pulled John into a hug and kissed his forehead. "Happy Mother's Day. I love you Mummy."

"Aww, I love you too sweetie."


	4. Two Lonely People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for teen Johnny missing his mummy

Being seventeen isn't easy for poor John Lennon. Made even worse by losing someone very near and dear to his heart, he was absolutely broken by this point.

He sworn off driving just because of it, just the thought of being on the road and close to so many people walking made him too anxious to get behind the wheel. He knew it shouldn't get to him days after she passed away, but he just couldn't keep his mind off that image. "Damn that drunk officer.. He should have been arrested for that!!" He growled, smoking by a tree.

Ever since Julia passed he had been skipping school more often and whenever he did decide to show up, he would just be slouching at his desk and snapping at anyone who tries to talk to him. Not even the strictest teacher would mess with John on his bad days, no one would. You'd have to have death wish to cross paths with an enraged Lennon, or know him better than anyone else.

This was the case with his new girlfriend, Cynthia Powell. She had a feeling John was still in a state of denial about someone, she lost her father when she was only a year younger than her boyfriend. It was hard dealing with the loss of a parent, especially when it happens so suddenly and he never got to know her all that well.

She knew direct confrontation would result in more lashing, so she had to come up with a plan to help him back on his feet. "Mimi told me he hangs out at the graveyard a lot.. Maybe I can think of something there."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John left school early, he just couldn't keep his mind off the incident enough to focus, not that he ever did anyways. He didn't think he should be forced to go anywhere while he mourned, or anyone for that matter. "Stupid school system, not like I'll instantly become homeless just because some idiot decided to implement letters into math." He grumbled he as stormed out.

He was making his way out to his new hangout, his mother's tombstone. It was the closest he had to old Julia now, he snarled like a wild animal if anyone tried to get him out. Today was much different however. He noticed there was another grave right next to Julia's. "Gr.. I wanted her to be buried alone for me only!"

When he approached it, he stopped to read what it had. "Charles.. Powell?. This one of Cyn's family."

"Yes John.." He jumped when he heard his girlfriend's voice. "I lost him when I was only sixteen.. He had lung cancer..."

"Oh.. I never knew.."

"I didn't think you'd want to hear it.."

The two just stared at the graves for a moment, before curling up close to each other. "I guess that's another thing we have in common.."

"I... It still hurts so much, I felt so alone without her. I just started getting to know her, and then she just went away.. No thanks to that damn off duty officer!"

"Johnny, it may be hard.. But soon the pain will disappear, but not your memories of her. She's still right there." She placed her palm over his beating heart. "She's always with you as long as you remember her."

"I... I guess.. I just want her back with me."

Kissing his chapped lips, Cynthia rocked John in her arms as he sobbed into her shoulder. "Cyn?. You're such an angel.. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Shhh.. Let's just enjoy the moment together. I love you."

"Aw.. Love ya too."


	5. Pick A Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little belated birthday gift for everyone's favourite sheepdog, Martha!

Being a Beatle can be many things, hectic, exciting, stressful and even scary if the fans got too much for them. But for the second youngest, Paul McCartney, it could be lonely once the tours were done. His bandmates all had wives and kids to return to, but all he had was a girlfriend whom he felt was going nowhere with.

"I don't mind me time at all, especially after being in such cramped hotel rooms and interview desks for so long.. But some form of company would be nice. Jane's always out and about for whatever movie she's gonna be in next.. I could ask her to quit so she could stay with me at all times. Nah, that wouldn't be fair to her."

Opening up the newspaper, the bassist found an ad on puppies for sale. "Puppies huh? Well I do remember John telling me he was never alone at Mimi's with all her cats around him. Maybe that's the kind of company I could use."

Getting up, Paul followed the address to an old looking farmhouse. "Hope I'm not too late, I'd love to see the puppies they have in store!"

Just on the porch was an old sheepdog with just one last puppy left in her doggie bed. "Aw, well one is better than none. How much for the last puppy?"

"You want her? No one would take the poor girl because they wanted the smaller and cuter looking pups. She's yours for just five pounds."

"Only five huh? I'll take her! She looks like she could use a good home." Gently picking her up, Paul placed the puppy in the back seat and drove back. "Alright, now you'll just need a leash, a collar, some food and a bed. For now you can sleep on a couch cushion. Oh right! I still don't have a name for you yet!"

The puppy made herself comfortable on the couch as Paul went out to get the pet supplies. Even though he wouldn't be out for long, she got bored easily and decided to trot around the house. Her eyes were set on the piano in Paul's living room, hopping up onto the seat, she sniffed around, wondering what it was.

Lifting up the key cover with her snout, she pressed against each of the keys, jumping whenever music came out. She soon found it fun making her own little tune so she tapped her little paws on it.

"Okay little girl I'm back!" Paul called, but she wasn't on the couch. "Huh? Where could she have gone? And who's that on me piano?"

Heading to the living room, he tried his hardest not to squeal seeing how adorable she looked trying to play her own music. "You silly girl, seems you got an ear for good music too. But I still need to think of a name. How about.... Hmm... How does Martha sound?"

The puppy smiled and rubbed herself against his legs in response. "Heh, I'm guessing you like that. Well Martha. Welcome to the McCartney family."


	6. The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day everyone!! We've seen John's and George's scenarios with their kids, now it's Ringo's turn! Enjoy!

"It's so boring without Daddy around. Zak mumbled, although the Beatles have stopped touring weeks ago, old Richard Starkey was still needed in the studios so he could drum.

"Cheer up Zakkie, he'll be home sooner than you know it." Maureen assured him. "You still got Jason to play with."

"But he's still a baby, I tried playing ball with him but he drooled all over it!"

"I know he might be a bit young for that, but you can read to him and care for him like we do. Don't worry, you won't need to change his nappy yet."

"But I still want something to do, I hate waiting for him every day.."

"Well then, would you like to help me make lunch? I'm sure Daddy would love that."

Beaming, Zak toddled into the kitchen and was given a stool to stand on. "Alright, now first get a slice of bread from the box. Yes very good, now see that stick of butter there? Spread some onto the slice."

Grinning, Zak proudly shown off his buttered bread. "The other side too?"

"Well if you like, but I think it would make it a bit too heavy for you. Anyways, Mummy will handle this next part. You can put the cut cheese slices on the bread, as many as you like."

"After that, then what do we do?"

"Then comes the grilling part. I buttered up the pan and once you've put enough cheese in your sandwich, you put it in there and make the bread nice and crispy."

He watched in awe as she grilled his sandwich and flipped it on the pan. "Wow! I've never seen Daddy do that!"

"Well he just happens to be nervous around hot butter. He did get burnt once while trying to boil an egg. Now, it's time to eat."

Squealing with joy, Zak munched away on his masterpiece. "Yum! I'm a little chef now! Can I help make dinner too?"

"I'm sure you can. Oh! I almost forgot, today is a very special day for Daddy. We should get something very special for him."

"Special day? But it's not his birthday yet."

"But it is Father's Day, and that's when we express that we appreciate him and give him something to show how much we love them. Recording sessions won't be over soon so we can run down to the store and get him a little something."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've already picked out a little something for him, now it's your turn to find him something." Maureen smiled, paying for a new set of rings and a bracelet encarved with their initials.

"Okay!" Zak immediately dashed to the men's clothing section and pondered hard about what Ringo might like most. "Hmmmmmm, this one!" What he chose was quite possibly the ugliest shirt Maureen had ever seen, it was pea soup green with bright orange stripes going down the front.

"Uhhhm.. Are you sure that's what you want to get for him?"

"I like it! I think he will too." The three year old giggled. "And this tie too!"

It took Maureen all her might not to burst out laughing at what he picked. It was a beige tie with ostrich head pictures all over it. "Oh my.. I think he does like..... Birds." She giggled. "Let's get these wrapped up and surprise him now."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh this is lovely Maureen, thank you so much." Ringo smiled, kissing her cheek. "You always know what I like."

"Open mine next Daddy!" Zak was more than eager to see the look on his father's face when he sees the gift. "I picked it out all by myself!"

"Did you now? Well let's see what's in here." What he saw almost made him hurl, the murky green mixed with neon orange wasn't a good combination and the ostriches staring into his soul didn't help either. "I. I love it!" He managed to giggle out.

"You do?"

"Oh yes! How thoughtful of you to get me some new shirts and ties." Picking him up, Ringo kissed his forehead. "I can't wait to see what you might get me for my birthday next."

"Will you wear it in the studio?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....."


	7. Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY GLOBAL BEATLES DAY EVERYONE!!! Here's a story based on Beatle bloopers!

Everyone knows how awkwardly tense the Let It Be sessions were for the Beatles. But back in 1964, things were much calmer. And by calmer I might more insane with flubbing up their takes.

"Paul forgot to sing." John giggled.

"God I'm sorry, I'm sorry. God I'm sorry." The bassist muttered, trying to pull himself together from such an embarrassing mistake. "This won't be on the album will it?"

"Unless we decide to release all our outtakes on an Anthology thirty years from now, but I doubt that would happen."

"That's what you said about getting our own movie and TV show and look what happened. I think the fans would appreciate all our unused takes, they'd eat up anything that has us in it in some way."

"Even cartoon vultures? Pft, like that would ever happen. But back to recording."

Enough of the Hard Day's Night songs for now, time for some work on their latest (At the time anyways) upcoming album. "We still haven't got a name for this one yet, I was thinking something not named after any of our songs like before."

"We can worry about the name once it's fully finished and is for sale. Now for our opener, bit of a downer to start with but hey, it'll get more cheery the longer it goes on right?"

"Just as long as I get to sing at least. None of your songs feature me on it!"

"You'll get your chance George, not now, but very soon."

"That usually means I get the last song on the album. Ugh, let's just get this over with already."

The opener was No Reply, a sad breakup song. But from the way it was recorded now you'd be totally mistaken.

"'Cause I know where you've been

I saw you walk in

Your face-door!" John tried to keep a straight face after singing the wrong word, but didn't stop playing. In fact, he wasn't done yet.

"'Cause you walked hand in hand

With another man

YOUR FACE!!"

At this point, Paul was a giggling mess, leading the rhythm guitarist to finish the song himself. "Forgot to sing again I see?" He thought as he continued.

"They said it wasn't you

But I saw you peep through-"

Can you guess what he would say next?

"YOUR FACE!!"

Now the whole studio caught Paul's contagious laughter and couldn't help but giggle along. "Looks like we get a break now George M!" John snickered, trying to keep himself together.

"I was hoping you'd get at least one song done, but I suppose a break would help you calm your nerves. Just don't do that again okay?"

"Even if it becomes more popular than the finished song itself? And gets made into a story for our very own holiday?"

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Who knows? Maybe they'd find some enjoyment out of our outtakes."


	8. Identical

  
"Daddy! Daddy wakey! C'mon it's morning out there and I wanna play!" Little Dhani Harrison cooed, jumping onto his parents' bed.

Opening his eyes, George awed as his pride and joy giggled at him. "You are awake! Why aren't you getting up then?"

"Well Daddy needs his sleep too, aren't you tired? It's still really early outside."

"But the sun is up, still rising but up but it's daytime. That means it's time for breakfast! Can I have chocolate chip pancakes?"

He knew he could never say no to his precious baby boy. Especially when he happens to be a splitting image of his old man.

"You and I share the same taste in food, c'mon, we can also make strawberry ones for Mummy." George smiled, motioning to Olivia, still sound asleep.

"Aw, don't you always get up after her?"

"Well let's just say she was up all night for something very special. I'll show you it after breakfast, c'mon little man. You want milk or juice with your pancakes?"

The two sat at the breakfast table, munching away at their food. Dhani had his little mug of milk while George opted for tea. He noticed how Dhani kept mimicking his every move, such as picking up his mug or taking bites out of his pancake.

"Look at ya, you trying to be exactly like me?"

Dhani just repeated every word, making his dad chuckle and ruffle his hair. "You keep this up and no one would be able to tell us apart."

"Well you said I look more like you than you look like you, whatever that means."

"C'mere you." Pulling Dhani into a bear hug, George kissed his forehead. "Ah, I think your mother is coming down now too, you want to see her surprise?"

"One sec Daddy!" Rushing upstairs, Dhani made a stop to the laundry room, picking out George's old Sgt Pepper uniform. "It's too small for him now, but maybe I can fit in it."

"George? Are you in there?"

Giggling at his plan, Dhani rushed in front of Olivia. "Look at me! I shrunk in the wash!" He giggled.

"Oh my! How on earth did this happen?" She fake gasped, picking him up. "We need to get you back to your usual height!"

Hearing the commotion upstairs, George snuck up and hugged them from behind. "I'm right here Livie! Looks like little Dhani really wants to be me today. I wonder why, since it's his very special day."

"It is?"

"Why of course! You didn't forget your own birthday now did you? You're five years old now." George chuckled.

Leading him downstairs, Dhani found a large chocolate cake now on the table with "Happy Birthday" written in whipped cream. "Make a wish Dhani."

"Aw I don't need to, I was going to wish to be just like you, but I am!"

"Aw, maybe if you start your own band when you're older."


	9. Life is Like a Stash of Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHNNY!!! Also this is from me just finding out John had a secret chocolate stash which just sounds like the cutest thing ever

"John sure has been happy lately." Paul remarked, watching as the rhythm guitarist enthusiastically strummed away. "Not that I'm complaining but this is super weird, usually he's late and always grumbling whenever they needed to do retakes.

"Maybe he finally decided to set a reasonable bedtime." George joked. "Hey John, what's your secret?"

"Secret? What secret?"

"For how you're so energetic? We don't smell any weed off of ya even though you act higher than a kite."

"Heehee, if I told you that then it wouldn't be a secret anymore now would it?"

"Not even a little hint?"

"Sorry Macca, there's no way I'm gonna let any of you know why I suddenly love life as much as I do now. Would you look at that! It's break time, I'll see you guys in an hour!" Letting out another creepy giggle, John skipped away to their break room.

"Yep he's definitely on something." Paul grunted. "And I bet he's hiding some kind of stash in the closet!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe he's just wanting to enjoy life now that we're planning to play the giant Shea Stadium." Ringo suggested.

"On a whim like that? Pft, quit being so naive."

"But he didn't smell anything like weed and we won't be introduced to LSD until the day our dentist put it in the coffee." George added. "Unless he's gone back to those pep pills we used to take back in the Quarrymen."

"Only one way to find out. We better find go spy mode!"

"Spy mode?"

"I thought it sounded cool okay?"

So spy mode they went, sneaking around John as he snuck into a secret closet hidden behind some empty boxes. "Aha! So he thinks he can smuggle stuff in innocent looking Chocolate Oliver boxes? Well he doesn't fool me!" Paul grinned, looking through the boxes.

"Empty, I bet they're all in the closet with John."

But when he kicked open the door, there John was on a large pile of chocolate covered biscuits. "Aw, my secret is blown!"

"So.. All this for just chocolates?"

"You'd never believe me if I told ya chocolate is the answer to everything."

"Well at least it's not drugs. And happy birthday to you too."


	10. A Haunting of Hamburg

It was June 22nd in the year 1963, just one day until Stuart's 23rd birthday. Or at least it would have been if he was still around to that day. He passed away over a year ago and was missed dearly by his four bandmates, especially John.

"I know you didn't like him all that much Paul, but it means so much that you want to throw Stu a posthumous little birthday party. I bet he would have loved it so much!"

"That is if he got over that you liked me a hell of a lot more than him. He thinks just because you share a room together in Hamburg that you-"

"Whoa hey, I don't want to start off his special day with any more arguments over who got the most attention. I told you once I told you a thousand times, I like all my bandmates equally and you know it. Managers on the other hand-"

Paul just grumbled, finishing up decorating the studio. " _I still can't believe I'm doing all this, and for Stu! Well whatever makes John happy I guess_."

It was quite clear by now that Paul was still not over his rivalry with the former bassist and artist, both argued over who John liked more and over who was the better bass player. The only thing they ever agreed on was that John needed a right hand man with the group, of course both were more than happy to fill that void.

"Stu was never the best of friends, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him.. I never wanted him to pass away like this, or any other way by that matter. Boy what I'd give to even hear his v-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his bass lifted right out of his hands. "Ah!! What's going on here?!"

All he got for an answer was his bass playing by itself, or at least that's what he thought happened. A very familiar silhouette took form in front of him, solidifying into the soon to be birthday boy. "Did you really mean it?"

"Huh-wha no! I.. I guess I meant it a little. But I still John's best writing partner!"

"Oh says you! John would have definitely chosen me as his second in command if I were still in the land of the living."

"He would not! How did you even get here? I thought you passed away."

"Oh I did, but it turns out I can go in between the material world and the spirit realm, but I can only come down for two hours at a time. Still better than nothing to me."

"So that means anyone can come down to see their loved ones? But then how come you're here and not Mom or Julia? I'm sure they'd want to be able to see John and I too."

"They have, but they weren't really as direct seeing you. They didn't want to shock ya the moment you caught sight of them, but I wanted to give you a good scare!"

"Pft, typical Sutcliffe. Don't you think we should tell John that you're here too?"

"Ohoho, and let him miss out on the scare prank? I don't think so."

"MACCA!!! MY GUITAR IS PLAYING BY ITSELF!!"

Chuckling, Paul ran after the ghostly artist to catch the freaked out look on John's face. "I thought you'd be a lot more enthusiastic to see him again, John."


	11. Happy Death Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP Georgie, on this day you went to be with your sweet lord

"Ey Georgie!! Wake up you! Or were you so tired you couldn't sleep a wink?" John called, jumping all over his sleeping bandmate's cloud bed.

"Alright I'm up I'm up! Why are you so excited this morning?"

"Don't you know what day it is?"

"Ummmm, the day everyone starts putting up their Christmas decorations despite it not being anwhere close to December?"

The auburn haired guitarist couldn't help but laugh at how deadpan George was being to him. "Heehee, and everyone always thinks you're the quiet, serious member of the group. But no, it's actually the day you came up here! Happy death day Georgie!!"

"Death day?. Sounds like the name of a low budget horror movie."

"Ha! You still got it Hazza, but enough of the dry humor. You got a better name for this day?"

"Umm, how about just oh I don't know.. Uuh, Hazzaday then? Like your nickname for me and holiday mixed together? Sounds a lot better than the creepy death day."

Not waiting to respond, John grabbed his bandmate by the shoulder and carried him downstairs. "Brian, Stu, Maureen and Linda went out to get a few things for ya while I'm in charge of keeping you away from our surprise until it's ready!"

"I thought you weren't supposed to tell someone a sur-"

"Well if I didn't then you'd probably think we all forgot about your dea-I mean Hazzaday. Now where to first Georgie? You wanna go see the gardens here or how about we listen to All Things Must Pass ten times in a row? Since you released that album two days ago and everyone definitely listened to it then. Or we can play all your albums including your live performances and the best of alb-"

"Why are you doing all this? It's just a day, I didn't think it'd be of any significance."

"Well I just thought it would be nice, and so you can see everyone remembering you even maybe twenty years after you passed. If you don't wanna then I can get the others to call off baking that giant cake f-crap I just spoiled the surprise!!"

Now it was George's turn to chuckle at his bandmate. "Nah, let them finish it. I just want to see how Dhani and Livie are doing down there without me. Probably looking up at us right now and wondering if we're having fun up in heaven."

"And also baking you a giant cake to send up here! Or I think so anyways, you did say food wasn't as important to you know as it was when we were in the Beatles, but I know you're all for the goodies still!"

"Oh John, how about we go down and take a stroll around Friar Park? I really missed seeing all the flowers grow and chasing little Dhan through the hedge mazes we got."

"Sounds good to me! Oh, and Geo?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Hazzaday, and watch out, because we're gonna be planning something even bigger for your birthday!"


	12. Drive My Car (Unless You're John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought to lighten the mood of today I could write about John's horrid driving

It was a fine summer day. The birds were singing in the trees, the people were going about their daily lives, everything was peaceful.

"OR EVERYTHING WOULD BE IF JOHN DIDN'T DECIDE THAT HE WANTED TO DRIVE TODAY!!!!!!!" George screamed as the Beatles van sped through the town, nearly crashing into anything in front of it.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" John cheered as he drove out of town. "I love driving! You should let me do it more often!"

"What so you can almost kill the entire population of Liverpool?!" Paul snapped. "Who had the bright idea to let John drive anyways?!"

"Not me, I known about John's blindness and horrible driving ever since our Hamburg tour when he nearly drove us into the ocean."

Then the two saw Ringo sitting there silently. "Ringo!! You gave John the keys?!" George bellowed.

"Well.. He said he got his license so I thought he gotten better at it.." Ringo replied. "At least he's sober right?"

"I honestly think John drives better dru-OH GOD WE'RE ABOUT TO HIT THAT TREE!!!"

Grabbing the wheel, George steered their van back on the dirt road. "WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE??!!!"

"From my driving instructor!"

"Let me guess, they let you get your license without going through the driving test since you're John Lennon?"

"I think that's called forging a fake license because he failed way too often for them to stand it anymore. But that's im-JOHN WE'RE ABOUT TO GO OVER A CLIFF!!!!"

Throughout the rest of the trip George was yelling all this:

"JOHN YOU WENT THROUGH A RED LIGHT!!!!!"

"JOHN DON'T YOU DARE TRY DRIVING ON THE TRAIN TRACKS!!!!!"

"JOHN YOU NEARLY OBLITERATED THAT DRIVE THRU!!!!!"

"JOHN WHY AM I ALWAYS YELLING IN ALL CAPS?!!"

It was at this point he had enough of this insane road trip. Pushing John into the passenger seat, George took the wheel and slammed on the breaks as hard as he could. "Okay, from now on I'M DRIVING! And I think it's about time we went home because I'm starving!"

"Aw can't I drive just a little longer?" John begged. "I never get to drive and besides you guys aren't any better of a driver than me."

"We can teach you to drive better. Or how about we all just get a chauffeur so we don't have to keep fighting over who's turn it is to drive."

"I don't think we're that rich George but a chauffeur does sound like a good idea. Especially for John."

"YAY!! I'll have my very own servant who will drive for me!!"

"Shut up John, now I'm driving us back and if you want me to forgive you, you better make me tons of beans on toast when we get back!"

"Whatever you say Gorge Hungryson."


End file.
